The Second Chance
by ShyRaven23
Summary: Returning to Number 4 after the war had ended brought not only a different Harry but also the biggest and best changes to Harry's life. Thanks to a job promotion for Vernon they will end up moving to Japan where Harry and Dudley will spend their last school years at Hanon. MCSUBHarry, NiceDudley, AbusiveVernon/Petunia, Slash, AU, MascotHarry, plus other unsure about warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Prince of Stride Alternative. I have no rights to Harry Potter or Prince of Stride Alternative and I make no money from writing these stories.**

 **A/N: I know that I have a LOT of other stories and other things on the go but I came across Prince of Stride and I just couldn't resist when I saw the black cat they had! As only episodes 1 to 4 is out of the anime at the moment the character's won't be spot on and all but hey! This is going to be a VERY rare fic for me where it is not for a challenge! Hahaha go me! Please correct me if I'm wrong but I think that this story might be the first HP/PoSA in the crossover section.**

 **Chapter 1**

Emotions bubbled up inside of Dudley as he stood in front of the open iron gates staring at what would be his new school. Honan School. His heart pounded in his chest as the thoughts and ideas about a new start and new chances washed over him. With excitement and hope lit inside of him Dudley turned and shot his nervous looking cousin an excited grin.

"This is going to be it Harry," Dudley announced as he gave Harry a kind smile. "We managed to get this far together, we managed to get though your magical creature inheritance and now here we are in Japan. Far away from your war, our pasts and any pain that there might be. Are you ready for this new start?"

"I-I am, hopefully things will be better this time," Harry replied with a shy smile as he ran a hand though his long shoulder length black hair, making sure that his glamour was still in place. "Do you really think we can get away with this? W-What about your parents?"

"What they do not know will not hurt them, besides they will just see it as me showing how much of a great leader and boss I am," Dudley replied with a grin only to pause as the sound of loud familiar voices reached his ears. "Careful, here comes mum and dad. It seems that they have found someone to show us around. Remember what I said back in England about any possible lies they might try to spin."

Gulping nervously Harry nodded his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. As he did so sharp emerald green eyes missed the flash of green hair and worried eyes from behind glasses as the owner bolted pass. Instead Harry gathered himself together and did his best to ignore the whispers and pointed words that he knew just had to be aimed at him.

"The promotion I got has really been a big deal for us! We got to move all the way from England to Japan and with it a new home and more money!" the familiar sound of Vernon Dursley's loud boasting voice filled the air and flowed into Harry's sensitive ears allowing the war veteran to brace himself for what he knew was about to happen. "We got a good tour of the school a few days ago but I want to make sure that my son joins a club that is worthy of him and his skills!"

"Wonder if they will let me take a look at the Stride club I saw on the internet the other day," Dudley said softly, knowing that his cousin would be able to pick it up thanks to his none human hearing. "I know it would be a lot of work but all the running and training for boxing that I have done must of put me in with a good chance..."

At Dudley's mention of the video excitement filled Harry. His eyes sparkled brightly as he allowed his mind to wander over the possible feelings that the two Striders in the video must of been feeling. A sense of freedom, the feeling of wind in their hair, the achievement of managing to get to the point they were at, and in Harry's mind the best part of it all...they looked almost as if they were flying.

"And this here is my son, Dudley Dursley!" Vernon said proudly in heavily accented Japanese as he walked past Harry, not caring at all if the young magical creature was there or not, and towards his son with a proud grin on his pudgy face. "Dudley, I want you to meet Mr. Dan, he is going to be the one showing us all the clubs. Apparently today is the day that everyone has to pick their clubs and experience them!"

"Your father is correct Dursley," Dan-Sensei said as he shot Dudley one of his normal, serious looks only to glance behind Dudley at Harry before allowing his gaze to return to Dudley. "While you have missed the opening ceremony due to your move from England to Japan you have managed to make it here in time to take part with your fellow students in the choosing of the clubs. Is there any type of club that you are interested in joining above others?"

'This is it. It all lies with what is said next...it all depends on Dudley managing to answer the teacher before Uncle Vernon does' Harry thought nervously while wishing he could drop his glamour to allow his creature out in an attempt to calm himself. 'Please let Dudley be able to get his point across first."

"I saw the video online the other day about this Stride sport you have going in Japan," Dudley said quickly while doing his best to ignore the rainbow of colours and emotions that he knew would be going over his father's face. "I heard that it was a good sport to develop leadership skills for later in life and that sort of thing Sensei. Would it be possible to see that club first?"

"You are correct Dursley and with your build I would have to say that you are made for defence with a few tricks and skills thrown in with a bit of training," Dan-Sensei said as he quickly scanned over Dudley's body. His black eyes flashed curiously towards the still ever silent, statue like Harry before turning to Petunia and Vernon. "You should be proud of your son, from the many other students who have asked me about the Stride club it sounds like he is at least taking it seriously. If everything goes alright your son could very well be one of the stronger members on the team."

'This is it, the moment of truth' Harry thought as his hands curled up into fists, tension and worry flooded his body as he waited for Vernon's and Petunia's reply. Sweat poured off of him and his heart pounded in his ears, whatever Vernon's answer was Harry just knew that it would go towards a large step in sealing his fate in Japan.

Dan-Sensei gave a mental sigh as he allowed his eyes to wander over the school's front entrance grounds in search of a certain pair of students. 'Something is not right here. In all of my years as a teacher I have always been able to sniff out problems and now I find one yelling at me in the face. It must have something to do with their nephew. I wonder...could he be part of _my group_ which is why his aunt and uncle seem to hate him? Well I will find out soon enough.'

"Fine, I will allow my son to give this Stride thingie a go but if I say he has to quit the club then he will!" Vernon threatened, unknowingly giving both his son and nephew piece of mind. "And if Dudley is joining then so is my nephew as my son's own personal _assistant._ Got that boy?"

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry replied quickly and in the submissive tone that he knew would please his uncle and aunt.

"As both boys will be taking part in the Stride club they will possibly be gone the whole day, your nephew will be gone from dawn to dusk based on the information we have received from his previous school," Dan-Sensei said as he gave the two elder Dursley's a pointed look only to glance over Petunia's bony shoulder. "Ah! Sakurai, Fujiwara, I heard from Hasekura that you are both looking for new members for the Stride club. I have two new members for you here...what are you doing to Yagami?"

As one the Dursley's and Harry turned around to face the three students that Dan-Sensei had just spoken to only to find themselves faced with a nervous but kind looking female a few paces behind a long sandy blond haired, red eyed male who was being dragged along by the wrist by a short black haired, blue eyed glasses wearing male.

"Really? That is good news Sensei, now we have more than enough members for the club," the girl said with a nervous smile to her Sensei, leaving both male teen's frozen in place, before turning her attention to Dudley and Harry. "Hello, my name is Sakurai Nana and I am the manager and relationer. It is nice to meet you both. Welcome to the club!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter, this really is a shot in the dark but I really do hope you all enjoy this story :) I'll be closely following the anime as I go though there will be a few changes and twists.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Prince of Stride Alternative. I have no rights to Harry Potter or Prince of Stride Alternative and I make no money from writing these stories.**

 **A/N: I know that I have a LOT of other stories and other things on the go but I came across Prince of Stride and I just couldn't resist when I saw the black cat they had! As only episodes 1 to 4 is out of the anime at the moment the character's won't be spot on and all but hey! This is going to be a VERY rare fic for me where it is not for a challenge! Hahaha go me! Please correct me if I'm wrong but I think that this story might be the first HP/PoSA in the crossover section.**

 **Chapter 2**

"It is nice to meet you, Sakurai-san," Dudley said politely as he did his best to remember what he had read up upon about Japanese manners. "My name is Dursley Dudley, and behind me is my cousin, Potter Harry. We are both interested in joining the Stride club."

"Hmmm, good solid build," the blue eyes male muttered under his breath gaining Dudley's attention. Unable to prevent himself from the unspoken challenge Dudley allowed his eyes to connect with the intense blue eyes of the other student and Stride Club member. "My name is Fujiwara Takeru."

"Hehahaha...sorry about Fujiwara , you could say that he is a man of few words," the blond haired boy laughed as he shot the obviously foreign pair a sheepish and playful look. As he did so he allowed his fake emotions to mask his real thoughts as his sharp eyes darted towards the nervous and submissive black haired boy standing quietly behind the more dominate cousin for all but a second. "It is nice to meet you both, my name is Yagami Riku and apparently I _might_ be joining the Stride club!"

Feeling the cold, calculating stare of his father on his back, Dudley nodded stiffly and allowed the next stage of his and Harry's hidden plan to spring into action. He hoped that the members of the club that he and Harry would possibly be joining would be able to understand just what was going on and see the truth about his family situation.

"My cousin and I want to find out more about this club and as it is the whole reason of today..." Dudley said in what he hoped would sound like his normal bossy voice to only his father. Internally though Dudley found himself wincing and mentally scolding himself at his own behaviour, the emotions that his cousin seemed to be radiating did nothing to help either. "Mum, Dad, you can both go now, I got this. I will make sure that _he_ knows his proper place too."

"That's my boy!" Vernon boomed proudly, ignoring and taking no notice of how his son seemed to silently wince in response. Besides his Petunia gave a polite but proud smile. "Mr. Dan, it seems like we will have time to have that talk and fill out the important paperwork that you wanted to do after all! I trust my son to make me proud!"

Silence filled the group of teen's as the adults left. As the two Dursley parents left Nana stared curiously at the two new members of the club. Feeling a strange nagging feeling Nana allowed it to take charge as she followed it and gazed at the blond haired male which only resulted in a confused frown from her. Even though she had expected to see a loud mouth bully with the same attitude problem as his parents what she saw was the complete opposite. Instead standing in front of her was a strong, polite young man who seemed to want to do nothing but escape from his parent's clutches while also protecting his much shyer cousin.

"This does not make any sense," Nana said to herself gaining several confused looks. "Something is telling me that there is something that I am missing...what are you and your cousin not telling us?"

Much to Takeru's and Riku's surprise and Nana's knowing gaze Dudley let out a heavy sigh and shot Harry, who was still and silent a worried look. As Dudley returned his gaze back to the group he gave them all a pleading look. One that clearly asked for help and understanding.

"I promise you that I will tell you everything about Harry and I and just what is going on but this sort of thing is not what you would talk about in a public place. Could we please go to the club room? Something tells me that if this is going to work then we will need everyone on board," Dudley said with a serious expression only to give each person a hard searching stare in turn. "Whatever happens or whatever you think can you promise me that you will take nothing out on Harry? He has had enough pain in his life to last anyone for the next million years."

"Do not worry, we Stride club members look after our own," Nana said with a kind smile on her face which was returned by a relieved Dudley. With the same smile still firmly planted on her face Nana turned her attention towards the still silent Harry. "Do you want to walk next to me? We can get to know each other and become friends!"

Much to the club's surprise, and concern, the black haired male simply bit his lower lip and glanced at Dudley for help. In response, and realising that he was being carefully judged by the other possible club members Dudley gave Harry an encouraging smile and nodded his head, urging his shy cousin to respond.

"I would like to do that..." came the soft, beautiful, uncertain sound that fell from the raven haired male's lips making more than one member of the team to gush. Harry took a few small, sneaky steps towards Dudley before continuing to speak. "But maybe it would be best if you heard what Dudley is going to say first?"

"Drop me right in it, won't you," Dudley said with a good nature roll of his eyes as he waited for Harry to make his way over until they were standing side by side before wrapping a supportive and protective arm around him. "Well, if you want any answer's then we are going to the club room. Like I just said, this sort of conversation is not the sort to have in such an open place."

"Alright, let's get back to the club room then," Nana said before shooting both Riku and Takeru unsure yet pointed looks. "Please follow us, it shouldn't take too long to get there as it is not in a crowded or popular part of the school."

With a nod of his head Dudley allowed the three others to take the first step forwards before easily falling into step with them, all the time not removing his protective arm from around Harry. Memories filled Dudley's head as his mind drifted towards happier times, when he and his friends used to walk in a similar fashion, this was a comforting reminder of old times.

"So have either of you tried Stride before?" Riku asked politely as they walked the short distance along the school grounds and towards one of the buildings. "Do you know any of the jumps or tricks?"

"As much as we wanted to try and have a go at the sport there was not a lot of places or chances that Harry-kun and I could use back in England," Dudley answered calmly, inwardly he let out a sigh of relief at the safe topic. "We have gone running together though and tried out one or two jumps on some of the park equipment. While I think that I might have a good understanding of the sport Harry is the faster and more nimbler of us both. I'm the more solid and sturdy type after all my training in boxing."

"Then Potter-san will be joining the team?" Takeru asked directly as his ice blue eyes turned their harsh gaze onto Harry.

"N-No, my uncle would not approve of such a thing," Harry answered with a small wince only to receive a comforting squeeze from Dudley. "Besides, if the other runner knocked me or if it starts to get a bit more...push and shove?...then I am pretty useless. And then there is my uncle and aunt..."

"So will you be working alongside me then?" Nana asked kindly as she quickly walked ahead to open the school building's door for everyone. "We can work together, maybe even run if we are ever in a tight place?"

"I think...that while it is a good idea of yours...we need to wait and see what everyone's reactions and responses are to what I tell you all," Dudley said seriously as he walked through the door last leaving Nana to dart in afterwards. "If it is alright with you all I want to get the important and shocking information out into the open with first. Then if you are still willing we will go from there."

The rest of the short but twisting and turning walk to the club room was done in silence. Dudley's cryptic words spun around in circles inside everyone's head leaving Dudley and Harry to silently worry about just what their future might hold. As they reached the last turn that would take them to the club room Nana shot them a happy go lucky smile.

"Welcome to the club room!" Nana said happily as she tried to reach the door first only to fail when Dudley suddenly stopped leaving her, Riku and Takeru standing behind Dudley and Harry.

"What the-?!" Dudley said loudly causing Nana to groan softly. "Welcome to the Stride and Shogi club?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I do not know about everyone else but I'm excited for tomorrow when the next episode of Prince of Stride: Alternative is released! Can't wait to see the race...no idea how to write one though : )**


End file.
